Daddy's Boy
by Anna The Uncreative
Summary: Basically, Dean bends Cas over the couch and fucks him (after using dildo on Cas), all the while they are being filmed. Pure PWP. Contains dirty talk, daddy kink, orgasm denial, spanking, begging, the usage of the words whore and slut, and probably some D/s undertones.


rating: NC-17  
warnings: dirty talk, daddy!kink, usage of the word whore and slut, spanking, dildos, begging, orgasm denial, cock ring  
this is PWP, no plot whatsoever, it's spell-checked, but otherwise unbeta'd.

* * *

"Dean," Cas whined and uselessly tried to make Dean's finger move deeper in him.

"I told you to stay still," Dean grumbled and pressed his other hand harder on Castiel's lower back to hold him still where he was bent over the couch. He loved seeing Cas like this, already flushed and wanting with just one digit up his hole.

Dean slipped in another finger, eliciting a gasp from Cas. "That's my boy," he praised his lover as his fingers crossed and crooked inside of him, causing Cas to let out a cry and writhe even more.

Cas turned his head around, his eyes and mouth wide and agape. "Please~" but Dean didn't listen. "Not until I say so," he said in a gruff voice adding the third finger.

Cas mewled. He was so lost in pleasure his hand gave out, making him fall down a little, and thus change the angle of Dean's thrusts.

"Please.." he started once again, sounding even more thrashed and broken. He whined a bit at the feel of Dean slowing his movements.

"You know, I think you haven't been a good boy today," Dean announced, breathing right over Castiel's ear. "And you know what bad boys don't get?" he hitched his fingers and rubbed furiously against Castiel's prostate for a few seconds. "They don't get to be fucked," he moved his fingers even faster, "by their daddies big, fat cocks," he pulled out abruptly, and Cas let out a choking sob.

"No.. no, please, I'm good, I'll be good," Castiel wiggled his ass in obvious attempt to try and make Deans digits stay. That earned him a slap.

"See, Cas, you can't control yourself," Dean moved away from him and started rumbling through nearby drawers. "Not even in front of a camera," he muttered.

Castiel's eyes widened. "W-What?" he turned his head around helplessly trying to comply Dean's orders and still find the device. "A camera?"

Dean grinned slyly at the scared sound of Castiel's voice. He came back to the couch and once again held his hand over Cas's lower back to unable him to move. "That's right, baby," he leaned in to match his gaze with Castiel's. "It's right behind you," his hand moved in a general direction of Cas's ass. "With just a perfect view on that slutty hole of yours," he leaned back, and in one swift movement lined a dildo with Cas's asshole. "I wish you could see it, baby," Dean let out a moan as he started to slowly push it in. "How that rim just sucks that big black cock in.." he twisted it around a bit, making Cas let out a series of pleas.

"No.." Castiel groaned, although his body tried to push back onto the thing, "Not in front of the.." he gasped "the camera.." he faced Dean with glossy eyes, and maybe Dean would even believe it, but the way Cas's dick twitched when he mention Cas was being filmed was very real.

"C'mon, baby, be a good boy for once and maybe I'll fuck you later," he shoved the remaining half of the dildo in quickly. Cas's breath hitched at the words and his body writhed in silent plea to get the cock in deeper. Instead, Dean just let it sit in his ass as he kneeled down to inspect Castiel's leaking erection. He could see Cas was on the edge already, but Dean had other plans. Playing with the toy, teasingly pushing it in and out for about an inch, he used the distraction to put the ring on Castiel's cock. The man didn't seem to notice, his ass already over sensitized to feel anything else.

"Now, onto the punishment," Dean said, and before Cas could react in any way, he slapped him hard across his ass. Cas hissed beneath the treatment, but after a few more slaps, he was full-on moaning like a whore.

"That's right, baby, nice and loud," Dean slapped him once more, "Let the cam hear," another slap, and Cas was writhing so hard Dean barely could strain him. He pulled at the dildo still plunged deep into him, "I said stay still, you slut," Dean went on pushing the toy in and out, and tough Cas did calmed his movements, he also calmed the sounds he was making.

"Baby, I want to hear that whore mouth of yours begging for more," Dean twisted the dildo just right to plunge at Cas's prostate.

"The.. the camera," Cas let out weakly between moans and groans. His resistance was way lower than before.

"That's right, Cassie, it's right there to document what a slut you are for a dick," Dean sped up his movements. "A whore, just begging to be filled up, aren't you, baby?" Cas could do nothing in response other than moan. Dean could feel Cas almost reaching the pinnacle, only to be thrown off by the ring. Cas let out a whine of protest.

"Don't think you can come just like that, without your daddy's permission," Dean set his moves on a fast pace, his other hand pinning Cas down even more to make him feel every inch of the dildo inside. "C'mon Cassie, beg for it like a cockslut you are."

"I - ah - please, let m~ ah!" Cas was way beyond words at this point, and Dean was well aware of that. Though, he liked to see Cas trying to helplessly to stutter out a coherent word. "I know you can do better than that!"

"Please, just.. make.." Cas looked at him with hungry lust-blown eyes and mouth wide open. "Daddy," he moaned, and the sound was so needy and urgent it almost made Dean come in his pants. Dean got rid of the dildo, much to Cas's protests, only to replace it with his own dick. One quick push and he was fully inside. Cas gave out a cry at the sudden pulsing fullness, but caught on fast enough and tried to push himself on Dean's cock and make Dean fuck him rather than just stay still in him. The other man caught on his train of thoughts and gripped Cas's waist with one hand and hip with the other to make him still. The hotness of Cas's hole clenching around Dean's dick was almost too much, and he needed to resettle himself for a second before he started pounding into his lover. Dean breathed deeply a few times and pulled out leaving only the tip in. The view of the crown of his dick stretching the rim of Cas's abused hole was breathtaking. Dean slammed back in and kept the fast pace until Cas was thrashing underneath him, and incoherently begging Dean to let him come.

"Oh, baby," Dean moaned as he stood still buried inside Cas, emptying his semen into him. Cas in return let out a series of whines, his walls clenching tightly around Dean's cock. Once Dean was done, he left his now flaccid cock in and prompted his hand from Cas's hip to his dick and took the cockring off of him.

Cas's voice hitched, and his whines and mewls continued. "Please, daddy.." His ass was still helplessly clenching on the flaccid cock, and no matter now deliciously fucking Cas again so soon sounded, Dean's refractory time was more than a few seconds.

"C'mon, Cassie, I know you can come just from the feel of your daddy's load inside you," Dean rubbed Cas's back in circles. "Think about how I'm gonna fuck you later, while you're still slick and full of my come," Dean felt Cas clench even tighter, and the man started to move slowly. "And maybe I'll make you watch that tape, so you can see for yourself what a whore~" Cas's breath hitched and he writhed more and more each second "what a slut you are for your daddy. How eager you are to make him come, to make him fill you so nice and full," Dean's handed move from rubbing Cas's back to grip at his tummy. " I bet you'd like that, huh, baby?" his hands were heavily massaging his abdomen now, careful not to touch Cas's dick. Cas's voice was speeding up, and Dean could hear that his climax was just within the reach, the boy just needed a final push.

"C'mon be a good boy, baby, and I'll let you ride my fat cock after," Dean leaned in to Cas's ear and whispered.

"Daddy!" Cas let out a choked half-moan half-cry as he came, his breathing heavy and uneven, and his eyelids barely managing to stay open.

"Good baby," Dean slid out, still flaccid, and slapped Cas's bottom lightly. Cas was barely able to move now, so Dean just let him hang over the couch as he walked up to the dresser to turn the video off. He smirked.

"Up for a movie, Cas?" he said casually as if he hadn't just made him come on a flaccid cock and dirty talk seconds ago. "I have something special," he put the tape from the camera into the TV adapter.

However used out, Cas almost jumped up at the sound of his own voice, or rather his breathy moans.

Dean smiled evilly. "I told you I'd let you see how much of a cockslut you are," he said as he came back next to Cas and slid two fingers in.

"So wet and loose," Dean groaned as he pressed in deeper.

* * *

A/N: okay, so this was my first time ever writing porn, i realize it's far from great, so i'd appreciate any sort of feedback you have to offer.


End file.
